Philistine Soldier/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Saxon Warrior (by Swg66) The battle starts with the Philistine walking in a open field, looking around for his opponent. The Saxon is walking up over a hill, his shield and Dane ax slung over his shoulder. Seeing the Saxon the Philistine yells throwing one of his javelins at him, it missing the Saxon but sticking into the ground near his foot, looking up in surprise he see the Philistine throwing his second javelin. Turning his back to put his shield between him and the missile. His shield catches it, hunched over the Saxon pulls out his hand axe. The Philistine sneers at his failed attempts to take down his opponent, taking his last javelin he get's ready to throw it, but while he steps into the throw and axe whistle by his head making him fall in surprise. Rolling over to pick up his javelin he hears fast falling foot steps, looking up he see's the Saxon running at him yelling with his Dane axe raised for a strike. Taking up his shield and picking up his spear, he rolls away from the strike, and try's to stab the larger man but his weapon fails to pierce the Saxons mail. Pushing the Philistine away with the shaft of his axe he raises if for another strike but before he can the Philistine stabs him in the thigh with his spear, drawing first blood. Yelling in pain he strikes the spear instead, breaking the shaft. Dropping the now useless piece of wood, the Philistine runs off to try and use his lighter equipment to his advantage. Seeing his enemy gone, the Saxon draws his sword and pulling out his shield he goes in the last direction he saw the Philistine. The Philistine runs into a thicket of trees and finds a large tree and hides behind it drawing his sword. The Saxon limped into the thicket looking around for his opponent and starts yelling in frustration. The Philistine hears opponent and seeing him trudging in his direction, seeing the Saxon turning around looking for him he takes the opportunity, he shouts as he charges forwards and hit the Saxon on the crown of the head with his sword, sending him stumbling away. However his steel helmet stopped the worst of it. Striking again on the Saxons back, again failing to do any real damage. Going in for another strike, this time the Saxon catches the Sword in his shield. Tossing his shield to the ground, taking the Philistines sword with it. Swinging his own sword, the Philistine copy's the Saxons move, he catches the Saxons sword in his lighter shield. THe Saxon nearly cleaved the lighter shield in half but seeing it's done it's job the Philistine moves the shield aside and kicks the Saxon in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, forcing him to drop his sword. Seeing his opponent vulnerable he takes out his bronze ax to go in for the kill. Seeing the attack coming the Saxon tackles the Philistine to the ground. After hitting the ground the Saxon is the first to get up, taking out his seax he get's ready to finish the fight. The Philistine get's up and grabs his axe and charges the Saxon. Swinging the axe once the Saxon steps back to keep out of reach. The Philistine ,using his longer reach to his advantage keeps pushing the Saxon back until the Saxon is backed up against tree. Seeing that he has his opponent cornered he raises his axe high for final strike. Seeing his last chance, the Saxon rushes forward grabbing the Philistines arms as there over his head and stabs his seax up thru his the Philistines bottom jaw and into his brain. Staring into his eye's the Saxon sneers as the Philistine stares back at the Saxon, spitting up blood as the Saxon pulls his seax out and kicks his opponent to the ground, looking at the dead Philistine, he raises his seax into the air shouting in victory. WINNER:Saxon Expert's Opinion The Saxon won becasue he was better equipped in both weapons and armor. This combined with the warrior life style and greater physical size gave his victory over his Philistine opponent. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Berserker (by MilenHD) The battle starts as a Viking longboat hits the beach of the "Promised Land",and a team of Vikngs jumped from the boat,with them was one berserker.They knew this was an enemy line and began the ritual which the berserker will get enraged.After the end of the ritual,the Vikings send the berserker to find and scout the nearest enemy.The berserker than gone and searched for the local enemies,not far away between two rocks,a Philistine was walking and patroling for Jews but after some steps he saw an unusual foe. With fast reaction,the Philistine aimed his bow and shoot the Berserker in the chest.Seeing the Philistine,the Berserker raised his shield and spear,and rushed at the Philistine.The Philistine spammed lots of bronze arrows,only to get stucked in the shield but the Berserker finally get close and threw his spear,missing the Philistine.The Philistine reacted fast and pulled his spear and stab the Berserker in the leg,but the Berserker grabbed his axe and swing it and carved the Philistine's armor.Both man swing their weapons at each other for whole 4 minutes with nobody getting advantage,but the Berserker swung his axe and cutted the spear in half,and the Berserker swung it again but missed the Philistine,than Philistine pulled his sword and slashed at the Berserker's arm,making him to lose his sword.But the Berserker pulled his own sword and swung it at the Philistine,only destroying the cow-hide shield.The Philistine grabbed his iron dagger and began duel-wielding,and slashed the Berserker so many times that he lost his shield. The Berserker than got up,pulled his seax and roared in anger.The Philistine was amazed and shocked how he is not dead,the Berserker charged and began hitting and cutting the Philistine warrior.The Philistine tried to defend himself but the angry Norseman had destroyed his armor and scared his entire body.From all the wounds,the Philistine falled at his knees bleeding and breathing really hard,but in the next moment the Berserker decapitated him. Seeing his foe defeated the Berserker roared "ODIN!!!!!!!!" in victory Expert's Opinion The Philistine might had armor,was mentally healthier and bow,but he was simply outclassed by the Berserker's superior metallurgy,brutality and rage in battle,simply triumphed over Philistines.Plus the Berserkers were known to be bloodlusted in battles and they were suited for those kind of battles. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage